Trato
by Kassel D. Efrikia
Summary: El trato de un desconocido... una tentacion saborea los labios de Sakura. En la "epoca" donde las señoritas debian desposarse con caballeros ingleses. Una noche todo cambiara. Ella conocera a Sasuke Uchiha y se enterara de su verdadera identidad. ONE-SHOT SASUSAKU. Espero lo disfruten ñ.ñ


Nombre del fic. : TRATO.

AUTORA: KASSANDRA SELENE REYNA GAETA (KASSEL DRAAGNEEL EFRIKIA)

Los sabios siempre dijeron que nunca nos acercáramos a la oscuridad, sin embargo esta es tan tentadora que las personas que caemos en sus redes nunca deseamos volver a salir. Es tan seductora que te envuelve en su abrumadora oscuridad llena de secretos que deseamos descubrir.

La noche del 7 de abril de 1541 en la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra. Mi vida cambiara por completo. Sakura Haruno es mi nombre, y esta es mi historia.

-Lady Sakura ¿Desea otra copa?– Un hombre joven de por lo menos unos 25 años se acercaba a mí con aire insinuante. Aunque no lo culpaba, estábamos en "Época"*

-Lo siento, Varón Inuzuka, mi copa todavía esta llena – el frunció el ceño y se retiro. Realmente odiaba esto. Las personas llenas de apariencias cuidando su reputación y la hipocresía por donde sea, quería salir de aquí y recorrer el hermoso jardín de la mansión.

Una maravillosa idea se me ocurrió.

-¿Madre?- Llame a mi madre que se encontraba hablando con unas mujeres mientras platicaban sobre no se qué cosa.

-¿Si? – Me contesto.

-Saldré un momento, no tardo-

-¡Claro! - Dijo con demasiada alegría para mi gusto.

-Gracias - Me apresure a salir de ahí y me dirigí en solitaria hacia el hermoso laberinto de arbustos que había en el jardín. Los arbustos eran muy grandes tanto que fácilmente rebasaban los 2 metros de altura, haciendo imposible que alguien viera si hay alguien dentro .

Perfecto.

Me adentre en el mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos. Cuando de un momento a otro una figura masculina apareció al otro lado del pasadizo donde me encontraba.

-¿Qué hace una dama sola en este laberinto habiendo una fiesta en el interior?- Su voz hizo erizar hasta el último de mis bellos. Era condenadamente seductora. Una voz clara y fuerte, pero con su toque de misterio.

-Yo… ¡Solo vine a dar un paseo!- Le conteste algo nerviosa. No sabía porque pero la presencia de ese hombre me inquietaba.

-Eso supuse – Aquel hombre levanto la vista hacia el cielo como si una ráfaga de viento imaginaria rosara en el. En ese momento justo, la luna baño con tenue la luz la cara de aquel desconocido. Sus cabello era negro azabache, como el cielo nocturno de media noche, su piel era pálida, casi parecía de mármol, sus rasgos eran finos pero masculinos, sus labios eran curvados en una pequeña sonrisa dejándome observar levemente que el labio inferior era un poco mas relleno que al superior. Mi boca se seco, nunca había visto a un hombre tan apuesto en toda mi vida. Tampoco es que allá conocido demasiados.

\- Y dígame, ¿Qué hacia usted aquí también…? – deje un poco de espacio para que el mencionara su nombre sin embargo hiso caso omiso y contesto.

-Paseaba - Era lo mas obvio, aunque aun asi ese hombre me causaba escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda hasta mi nuca. – Disfruto ver el cielo nocturno – Lo comprendía, ya que a mi también me pasaba lo mismo.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Le pregunte, ya que sentía curiosidad.

\- ¿Importa? – Su respuesta me sorprendió. Aunque pronto volvi a tomar control de mi misma unos segundos después, volviendo a mi rostro normal.

\- Tal vez…- intentaba persuadirlo.

\- ¿Tal vez? – su voz sonó como si disfrutara de esto.

\- Si, tal vez… - Me acerque a él, lo más seductora posible; recuerdo a mi madre que un día me dijo que para poder conseguir algo de un hombre no estaba demás ser algo "seductora" y hoy comprendía lo que quiso decir. No sabía por qué lo hacía, tal vez la curiosidad o de verdad quería coquetear con ese desconocido.

-¿Está usted coqueteando conmigo, Señorita?- ¡Maldición! Era mas inteligente de lo que pensé.

-No sé de qué habla – Lo mejor, hacerse la desentendida.

\- Lo está haciendo – Esta vez no era un pregunta, era un afirmación.- ¿De verdad ansia tanto saber mi nombre? – alce una ceja. ¿Realmente era tan importante? No, no lo era. ¿Quería saberlo? Si, si lo quería.

\- Puede…- de nuevo, una respuesta que no era respuesta. ¿Loco?, lo se.

\- ¿Hacemos un trato? – Eso llamo mi curiosidad.

Puse mis dedos en mi barbilla, pensando en aceptar su oferta, o simplemente irme de ese ligar a la fiesta… que estaría mas aburrida que la casa de mi abuela… con mi mamá presionándome…

-¡Si!- dije, y luego me arrepentí.

Me dedico una sonrisa ladeada que hiso que mis rodillas se convirtieran en gelatina y mi respiración se cortara. ¡Era tan malditamente sexy! Agradecí que nadie podía saber lo que pensaba, por que "las señoritas no deben decir malas palabras"; amaba poder expresarme como quería, aunque fuera solo en mi mente.

-Muy bien - hizo una pausa que me puso mas nerviosa de lo que pudiera tratarse. – Mi nombre a cambio de… - mi respiración se hizo mas pesada. – Un beso.-

Un beso.

¿Un beso?

¡¿Un beso?!

¡¿Un maldito y jodido beso?!

-No, no, no, no- dije mientras retrocedía. Mis mejillas estaban de un color rosado y la sabia por que las sentía arder con fuerza. –Otra cosa -.

El negó.

-Un beso, o no hay trato- Era tentador, malditamente tentador, y no porque quería saber su nombre, ¡Oh por Dios! Quería besarlo, joder, quería besarlo. Pero era un estupidez así que reprimí las ganas de decirle que sí.

-Entonces no hay trato- camine hacia la salida, quería salir antes de devolverme y plantar mis labios sobre los suyos. Tome mi vestido y lo levante para que se me facilitara el andar mas rápido.

-Entonces así serán las cosas ¿eh?- escuche que susurro, aunque estaba seguro que era mas para el que para mí, así que hice caso omiso y continúe andando hacia al gran salón.

Sentí una mano tomar mi cintura mientras que la otra tomaba mi brazo volviéndome hacia tras, estaba totalmente en shock, cuando sentí unos labios estamparse con fuerza sobre los míos. Tarde unos segundos en que mi cerebro procesara todo, entonces supe lo que pasaba.

Me estaba besando.

Ese jodido hombre misterioso y sexy me estaba besando.

Movía sus labios con habilidad contra los míos, yo estaba estática. Eso pareció molestarle por que mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que soltara un gritito abriendo la boca, oportunidad que el no desaprovecho para poder infiltrar su lengua en mi boca, haciendo que las defensas se me escaparan y le correspondí el beso, de la misma forma que él me besaba.

Exploraba mi boca con insistencia, succionaba mi labio inferior haciéndome soltar un suspiro. Que pareció que le gusto porque una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios. Mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello, una de mis manos tomo su cabello alborotándolo y jalándolo hacia mi profundizando a un mas el beso.

El me sostenía de la cintura manteniéndome muy pegada a su cuerpo. Lo sentí vibrar cuando un gemido se escapo de mis labios cuando los suyos hicieron maravillas en mi boca.

Nos separamos por la maldita falta de aire. ¡Maldita falta de aire!

Sin embargo el no permitió que me alejara a menos de diez centímetros de sus labios, sus brazos se volvieron una cadena insoldable en mi cintura.

Mi respiración estaba irregular y mi cabello alborotado, aunque el suyo no estaba mejor. Mis mejillas, podría apostar que estaban más encendidas que un manzana en plena cosecha. Mis labios estaban rojos e hinchados igual que los de el, que también respiraba con dificultad. Ambos intentando regular nuestra respiración.

-Eso…- fui interrumpida cuando nuevamente el volvió a estampar sus labios con los míos. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Lo hacía con necesidad, con pasión y voracidad.

Sus manos se separaron de mi cintura yéndose hacia el hilo de mi corset, una alarme se encendió en mi cabeza cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda. Intente separarme pero ese desconocido no me soltaba.

-S-Suélteme- forcejee.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo entre jadeos.

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que pude responder.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- mi boca hizo una perfecta "o" mientras que mi cerebro buscaba ese nombre de los que conocía.

Era Sasuke Uchiha.

¡Sasuke Uchiha!

Era el conde Sasuke Uchiha. El dueño de la mansión donde me encontraba y…

-Soy tu futuro marido, Sakura Haruno- mi corazón latió mas deprisa al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre.

El era el hombre con el que mis padres me habían comprometido. El cual hoy conocería. El… precisamente el.

¡No!

Me libre de sus brazos con fuerzas que no poseía y sostuve el corset entre mis brazos que amenazaba con caer.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!- el abrió los ojos como platos. –Soy un maldito juego para ti. ¡Púdrete!-

Me sentí humillada, usada. No sabía porque pero las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y eso no lo permitiría.

-Espera- tomo mis brazos de nuevo y entonces lo mire a los ojos. Eran de un profundo tono azabache, incluso más oscuro que el de su cabello. Eran una fosa sin fondo queme tragaba poco a poco.

-¿Qué quiere, Conde Uchiha?- le respondí con desprecio. Por un momento vi un reflejo de dolor en su mirada y sentí algo en mi interior que se rompía. Pero lo ignore. -¿Humillarme mas con su estupenda actuación?- sentía las mejillas arder, pero por la furia que corría por mis venas

El negó con la cabeza y me respondió. –Esa no era mi intención. – Quería creerle.

-¿Entonces?- Le dije.

\- Te vi en la fiesta, vi que te dirigías a los laberintos del castillo y te seguí. No sabía cómo acercarme, si debía decirte mi nombre y ya me conocías. Cuando comencé a hablarte… ver cada una de tus expresiones hiso que quisiera ver más, y no sé de donde se me vino esa estúpida idea, lo siento- sentí la sinceridad de sus palabras, pero eso no hizo que mi furia se redujera.

No sabía que contestarle, así que me aleje y acomode mi vestido; me dirigí hacia el salón principal dejándolo ahí solo, sin responderle. Quería salir de ahí.

Encontré a mi madre hablando con unas personas mayores y la interrumpí, me gane una mirada fulminadora, pero la ignore olímpicamente.

-Hoy estoy cansada, me retiro- ella me volvió a fulminar con la mirada mientras quela sorpresa aparecía en su rostro.

-Pero…- quiso negarse pero la volvía a interrumpir.

-Ya lo conocí- fueron mis palabras y después de eso me dirigí a la carroza con la que había llegado.

Me monte en ella. Y después de eso comencé a llorar.

-Es un idiota, un idiota lindo.- dije en voz alta.

-Sabes, nadie me había dicho lindo desde hace muchos años- su voz resonó en el pequeño especio oscuro. Y después sentí su aliento en mi nuca. La sangre se me fue al piso y sentí un tiron en el estomago.

Rio.

Su risa era hermosa. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Joder.

-¿Cómo sabes que te decía a ti?- le pregunte, intentando que mi corazón se regularizara.

-Por que soy el único idiota que te hizo llorar hoy.- mientras decía eso una sonrisa se esparcio por mi rostro. Era aterrador como ese hombre me atraía.

-¿Hay algo que le hayas echado a mi copa?- su sonrisa se borro y se puso seria.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?- Awws… no podía resistir como se veía preocupado. Era tan lindo y jodidamente sexy.

-No- le conteste con sinceridad – Creo que me han puesto un hechizo, por que no se como es posible que me gustes, idiota-

-Lo se- dijo con arrogancia. –Soy irresistible y mas si es para mi futura esposa.-

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- le pregunte, era asombroso como llego aquí antes que yo.

-Mmm, te lo digo a cambio de un beso- el color se subió a mis mejillas y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Joder ¿Desde cuándo era tan bipolar yo? Algo en mi inconsciente decía que era desde que conocí a ese idiota arrogante.

-Hecho- y después sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Este beso era diferente al los que habíamos compartido hace unos momentos, no tenia la pasión y el fuego de hace rato. Al contrario era suave y pausado, pero me derretía igual, me saboreaba lentamente, como si fuera algo que se rompería.

-Me podría acostumbrar a esto- dije sin pensar claramente.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque eres la futura Lady Uchiha.- ese pensamiento hizo que algo dentro de mí se calentara.

-Eres muy espeluznante, ¿sabias?- le dije en broma.

-Es por que su tu Conde Oscuro- dijo mientras reia.

Tal vez… solo tal vez… junto a el, podría llegar a conocer el amor y ser feliz.

O eso esperaba.

Fin.

One-shot. Concurso de Fanfic. Naruhina & Sasusaku (Grupo Oficial)


End file.
